DE 199 41 087 C2 (corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,132) describes an articulated connection (e.g., hinged joint) for a movable vehicle roof. The hinged joint includes two bearing sections held together by a bearing pin (i.e., a pivot pin, a rivet, etc.). Each bearing section is respectively part of an end section of a corresponding roof bow. The hinged joint permits a relative rotation between the roof bows to enable the roof to be moved between closed and opened positions. One or more of the components of the hinged joint has a friction-reducing surface coating.
DE 295 16 619 U1 describes a hinged joint between two linkage assembly support arms of a movable vehicle roof. The hinged joint includes a bearing pin inserted through aligned holes in the end sections of the arms. The pin is in the hole of the first arm so that it cannot be rotated while the second arm is rotatable with respect to the pin. The pin has a surrounding bushing inserted into a hole of a metallic bearing having a collar. The collar acts as a spacer disk between the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,072 describes a convertible top rail for a movable vehicle roof. The top rail includes a control arm, a top bow, and a support arm which are assembled on a common bearing. The support arm has two adjacent support arm elements transversely separated at a distance from one another. The control arm is integrated between the support arm elements with a bearing section. A rivet connects the control arm, the top bow, and the support arm. A bushing made of a pliable material is inserted into the holes of the control arm on which two spacer collars are provided. The spacer collars produce a defined spacing between the control arm and the support arm elements.